Wings of Woe
(Yucahu Sumakutaa) |identified_leader(s) = Acao Culica |allegiance = (nominal) |observed_strategic_tendencies = Void Warfare, Ship-Borne Assaults & Boarding Actions |colours = (To be added) }} Initially the 2nd Great Fleet of the Void Eagles Legion, the 'Wings of Woe' were made up of elements of the IVth Legion's most consummate pilots and wing commanders, which stood in equal stature to warship captains, and developed a reputation for flamboyant bravado. Regardless of their perceived reputation, the Wings of Woe were considered one of the most regimented and professional Great Fleets. Following their declaration for the Emperor during the Icarion Insurrection, they would be lauded by both their Primarch and the rest of the Imperium for their daring, bravery, and stalwart loyalty, becoming a full-blown Cohort following the Scouring. Background The 2nd Great Fleet, known colloquially as the Wings of Woe, was perhaps the most similar Great Fleet to Yucahu's own 1st Great Fleet. A clear chain of command extended from Admiral Golfein down to the lowly ship rating. Corporal was the first rank to distinguish oneself from the standard Legionary, followed by the typical sergeant. It was at this rank where the Wings of Woe developed their own idiosyncrasies separating them from their parent fleet. Once a sergeant was deemed worthy of promotion, he was presented with three fields to specialize in: ground assault, naval command, or squadron support. Ground assault covered every aspect of planetary occupation and terrestrial warfare. It was here that the Wings of Woe's tank and artillery corps could be found along with other typical ground forces. Although a necessity even in such a void-based Legion, the titles of ranks within ground assault made it clear of its diminished importance in the eyes of the Void Eagles. For a sergeant promoted through this path was immediately promoted to staff sergeant before receiving the next assignment. Four more ranks were available along this career course, going from master sergeant, first sergeant, sergeant major, and finally sergeant major of Terra. Each granted additional command responsibilities with the final rank being theoretically third in command of the entire 2nd Great Fleet. However, as noted by the names, no Void Eagle in ground assault was truly considered a proper officer in the Great Fleet. Naval command provided the typical career track found throughout the Void Eagles Legion. A sergeant would promptly be promoted to a lieutenant and be placed in a specialist position aboard an escort's bridge crew. From there, the newly minted officer would be cycled through the various aspects of ship command to better familiarize himself with ship operations until finally granted a captaincy of his own. After a few years of service and demonstrating adequate skill, an escort captain would be granted a new assignment aboard a larger ship and repeat the same process. While this process normally took decades for a Void Eagle officer to be stationed aboard a battleship, service above and beyond duty could lead to rapid promotions and assignments. However, it is not unheard of for a Void Eagle captain to refuse advancement to remain in command of his beloved ship. Squadron support is what separates the Wings of Woe from their fellow Great Fleets, even to this day. Promoted to the rank of 3rd Lieutenant, a Void Eagle is immediately placed in a squadron based on aptitude and preference. Whether piloting a fighter, bomber, or transport, all Void Eagles traverse through the same ranks as they demonstrate skill and survive battles, moving from 3rd to 2nd to 1st Lieutenant. During this period, pilots are encouraged, though not required, to cycle through various craft to better understand their place in war. If a pilot demonstrates potential for command, he is offered the chance to be promoted to commander, the first rank required to command one's own squadron. Some Void Eagles never reach beyond First Lieutenant, either out of deficient command ability or who simply prefer to remain ace pilots for the rest of their service to the Emperor. Those that do become commanders may continue to climb ranks as they gradually command more squadrons. At the pinnacle of this track is the supreme commander of æther, who is second in command of the Wings of Woe. Although ostensibly lower in rank and power than their ship counterparts, it would be the pilots who would give the 2nd Great Fleet its name. Additionally, the aces of the Wings of Woe were the source for the sometimes deserved reputation for flair and bravado. Regardless, the Wings of Woe was and is one of the most regimented and professional Great Fleets. In contrast to the professionalism and orderly Wings of Woe, the 5th Great Fleet, known as the Sons of Nothingness, was always only a few short steps from complete anarchy. Admiral Tatch commanded only through reoccurring acts of brutality that kept his own officers from displacing him. In turn, his lieutenants reached their positions of power through violence. 'Honour duels' was the primary method of promotion though these duels often saw every dirty tactic used between both superior and subordinate. The officer attrition among the Sons of Nothingness was the worst recorded of all eighteen Legions, even outpacing the callous Berserkers of Uran. Notable Members *'Acao Culica' - Known as the 'Sky-Walker', Acao served as the admiral of the 2nd Great Fleet. Appearance Colours Iconography Category:Insurgos Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Loyalist Category:Space Marines Category:Void Eagles